To Pluto and Back
by artist-chan
Summary: Ikuto and Amu travel to a costume store... and Ikuto's suggestions are far from fetching. But when Amu snaps, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hooray for spring coming! And as the world came back to life I felt the call of fanfiction… and so I wrote this little story. I hope spring finds you in good humor! And reviews make me unbelievably happy, so I'd truly appreciate if you left one (or two).

Oh yeah, and there might be a little bit of OOC... for both of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. If I did, fillers would be abolished from the anime.

* * *

What.

The hell.

WHAT AM I DOING HERE?

"WHAT!!" the yell left my mouth without warning. Rather loudly, I might add. My apologies to the poor customers who actually WANT to be here. At a party store.

With an annoying, perverted, good-for nothing—

"Aaah, Amu. I know you'll _love_ this one," a dark-haired boy said pleasantly, bent over a rack of costumes. "You really must see it, you would look perfect in it," He straightened up and turned around, smiling.

Damn him.

Damn him from here to the moon and back.

No, scratch that—to Pluto and back. And Pluto isn't even a planet anymore, so nobody will care.

Wait—why is he coming _back_?

"Ikuto, honest to god, if this is anything like the last costume you showed me I am going to kick your ass sooo hard it'll feel like you have that broomstick jammed up…" A small child walked past me as I made my colorful proclamation loudly. Oops. It's my fault for corrupting today's youth.

But seriously, who can blame me right now? This is all Ikuto's fault! I mean, the pervert suddenly returned from college without warning and the next thing you know he was planning a costume party (LAME. It's not even close to Halloween). But as long as the "all-powerful god of sexiness" (not named by me) Tsukiyomi Ikuto is planning a party, everybody under the sun is sure to come. His college friends are even coming all the way here to his tiny hometown. Not to mention every single member of my class is buzzing with anticipation. A party! Hosted by a senior in college!

Party + college boys = TONS OF SMEXY BOYS.

That would be the thought running through the mind of every single female member of my high school. Even my fellow 10th graders.

And of course, where girls go the boys will follow.

All in all, this weekend is sure to be extremely…_ interesting_.

"Ohhh Amu, don't be so cold to me," Ikuto purred, sliding his arms around me shoulders. My silent musings ended as I felt the heat rise slowly to my face.

God damn him.

"Ikuto, get your lecherous arm off of me," I said passively, reaching up and pinching his hand. Hard.

"OW!" he yelped, jumping off. He held his hand in pain as he eyed me from several feet away. Ha! Serves him right, stupid pervert. "Oh no, it's going to bruise!" he said in mock distress. I answered with an eyeroll (a move I have worked hard to perfect for Ikuto).

"You have no sense of restraint, do you?" I asked, laughing quietly to myself. "Ikuto" and "restraint" were two words that should never be used in the same sentence. I've known him too long. Since 5th grade, to be exact. And he has ALWAYS teased me. Even before I was a high school student he would make fun of me endlessly.

And you know what? As much as I hate to admit it, it kinda hurt.

It hurt to watch him go through airhead after airhead, whispering sweet nothings in their perfect ears, only to discard them at a moment's notice. I'm pretty sure he's had more girlfriends than I have outfits. And as a teenage girl I have quite a few.

But as he blew through girl after girl he would still find time to come tease me. At first it was just annoying. I mean, at 5th grade? Nobody wants to find themselves stalked by a crazy older guy. But he kept coming to me. By 8th grade he came almost every night to my balcony.

And I'll admit, it made me feel ridiculously happy and special. As an 8th grader I was beginning to understand that Ikuto was indeed drop-dead gorgeous. And he visited me! Instead of girlfriend XVII or whatever. But he never seemed to realize that I was growing up. Like when puberty finally kicked in. And I grew boobs.

Not a single thing. Moving on to girlfriend MVI.

For a while I cursed every god I knew. Allah, Buddha, God, Ra, you name it.

And finally, I just gave up.

Ikuto was about the only boy that failed to notice my changes. I began to get date offers daily to which I would always apologize and refuse.

Life sucked. My day: one undying love confession and one comment on my a) immaturity, b) attitude, etc. And yet that comment always made me feel more than any confession ever had. And as sucky as life was, it showed no signs of changing.

So earlier as I found myself being picked up bridal-style, I knew at once it was Ikuto. Taking me out on his latest whim. Where he would proceed to make fun of me in any way possible.

Which right now included trying to get me to try on the sluttiest outfits possible. Miniskirt-maid, playboy bunny, fairy princess—you name it, he's suggested it.

"Amu,"

Damn, I was lost in my thoughts again. I can't do that or else—

Warm breath ghosted over my ear making my whole body shiver. Tingles broke out over my skin, immobilizing me as Ikuto's voice whispered in my ear, "You still haven't looked at my latest suggestion,"

And seriously, I heard something inside my head snap.

(Probably the line holding back insanity).

And suddenly I wanted to get back at him. Badly. For the _years _of teasing he had provided me with.

He liked airheads, right?

My plan was born.

Step 1) I flashed him my most seductive-white-perfect-teeth-baring grin. Complete with slowly batting eyelashes and extra-plumpy-lips. This look had killed (well, not literally) almost every boy I had ever used it on before.

Wait, was that—a blush on his face? No, wait, that was just the fluorescent lights. I think.

Step 2) Simpery voice—activate!

"Ohmigod, Ikuto! Which one is it? Cause I'll totally try it on just-for-you…" I poured the sugar out of my mouth, inching closer as I whispered the last three words.

Step 3) Lean forward slightly… because thank god I'm wearing something that shows off my rather nicely-developed cleavage. All I have to do is lean forward… just a little more.

And his eyes totally didn't just travel down for a second, did they?

He pointed silently at one of the bags, staring anywhere but me. He looked… worried.

Step 4) Turn up the smile wattage. Grab the costume. And flounce to the changing room.

Step 5) Change. And like the idiot I am, I failed to realize what kind of costume Ikuto would have picked for me.

Fuck.

But I was way past caring by now. And so, gritting my teeth I changed into the costume. Or rather, the scarce pieces of fabric called a costume.

Step 6) Parade. In front of Ikuto.

All I have to do is open the changing room.

Breathe.

I checked all the strings holding the outfit together. Secure.

So, yeah.

And I flung aside the door, striding our in what I hoped to be a sexy and confident manner.

The costume section went dead silent. I put on my best smile and pounced over to the dark-haired boy still staring at the rack of costumes. I reached up to tap his arm—but I froze as I heard a low whistle.

"Dude! Score!" a random man walked up to Ikuto, slapping him on the back. He cast me a sly glance as he continued, "Where did you find something like _that_?"

In my mind, I had it won. Tied down. Victory!

"Do I know you?" Ikuto drawled, turning around to find out whoever spoke to him.

And he froze.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, putting on an air of mock concern. I looked down at my she-devil outfit, a mess of red bikini held together by sparkly red strings accompanied by horns and whip (who knew she-devils had whips? I sure didn't).

He was speechless. Knocked flat! My plan worked!

"Amu. Change. Now."

Huh? What? Wait, that was IT? Seriously? Five years of payback OVER? Oooooh no.

"What? Why? I like it!" I said, still pretending to be cute. And failing, apparently. Because without another word Ikuto grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the changing rooms. "Ouch, Ikuto! You're pulling too hard!" I complained, but the tears forming my eyes weren't related to the pain at all.

After five years he still didn't like me. I was still just his plaything. And that was it.

"Why in god's name would you do that, Amu?" he whispered, covering his mouth with the hand not dragging me along. And the anger and tingles grew until I snapped.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD, IKUTO?" I yelled. He pushed me into the changing room, avoiding eye contact completely. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FUCKING IDIOT I'VE EVER MET, and…" my voice died as my throat was choked by sobs. The door closed in my face and tears spilled from my eyes.

My plan failed! I lost my sanity for nothing!

I began to change into my clothes, tears still flowing down my face. Hell, I didn't care. And neither did Ikuto.

"You're the idiot," he whispered from outside. My turn to freeze. I said nothing as he continued. "What were you thinking? Everyone in the store saw you… like that guy… and you don't care," he mumbled, mostly to himself. My shirt was halfway over my head. I pulled it on quickly and opened the door.

Ikuto stood in front of me, eyes fixed on the floor. His lips were set in a scowl, as were his eyebrows. But his cheeks were bright red.

A BLUSH!!!!

A flitter of hope grew in my chest along with a happy fuzziness. Slowly his eyes rose to meet mine sending bolts of lightning through every inch of my body. A flash of relief covered his face as he saw I was fully clothed. As happy as I was, I set a pout on my face, pretending to be upset. I held the costume in my death grip of a hand, staring at Ikuto.

"Amu, I… I guess I'm sorry. If you really want to wear that… to the party, I can't stop you," he said, his eyes saying the exact opposite. Something inside me tore apart at his pained eyes.

WHAT WAS GOING ON??

This is not even _close_ to the Ikuto I know! Who is this man? Because the Ikuto I know would never ever reach up to dry my tears while looking at me with concern, causing my skin to catch on fire where his fingers brushed.

"WAIT. WHAT?" I deadpanned, confusion apparent on my face/

"Amu, I mean it," he smiled. Completely fake.

"Fine then. Maybe someone at the party will be able to compliment me," I huffed, making to walk past Ikuto back into the store. But instead I walked directly into an amazing-smelling broad chest. And arms captured me from behind.

"Don't," he whispered softly in my ear.

"What? That guy seemed to like it, so I'll bet plenty of guys at the party will too," I said, now just egging on this new Ikuto. Who squeezed me tighter against his chest.

"Forget it. Just forget what I said. You can't wear it," he said quietly. And now, I was annoyed.

"Damn it, Ikuto! Make up your mind! Seriously, you say one thing and…"

My voice wasn't coming out anymore. Did I go mute or something?

No. Wait.

IKUTO. IS KISSING ME!

I melted completely, dropping the costume to the floor as I brought my hands up to his silky soft hair. My brain was full of Ikuto's scent, his taste, his touch—

"OY. NO SOCIALIZING IN THE DRESSING ROOMS,"

I was going to murder the employee that just said that.

But before I could I was swept up as Ikuto grabbed me bridal-style for the second time in a day. I squealed and squirmed, attempting to get down (although not really trying that hard at all).

"IKUTOOOOOOO" I yelled, poking him furiously.

"What?" he smiled, the familiar mischievous glint returning to his midnight eyes. "We can look for costumes later… but I think there are some more important issues to take care of right now," he whispered, lips brushing my ear. He turned to leave but stopped.

And leaned down to grab the costume!

"IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?" I yelled, a note of panic sounding in my head.

"It could come in handy… later," he grinned, sending shivers down my spine.

"Ikuto, you are THE BIGGEST NO-GOOD PERVERTED…"

And his lips were on mine again.

Damn him. To Pluto and back.

Although now I know why he's coming back.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Well then, until next time… so long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I know it's been a while since I wrote the first chapter of this, but I got suggestions to write a second chapter and FINALLY i had enough inspiration to write it. So I really hope you enjoy it!

disclaimer: sorry, I wish i owned shugo chara. especially ikuto.

* * *

You know, this is all his fault. Really.

He is the reason I am currently freezing my ass off while boys gape at my (really, really tiny) costume.

His fault.

I had no intention of actually wearing the damn thing when he bought it from the party store. It was just one of those things you go along with to prevent worse situations.

Preventing worse situations = failed.

I cannot think of a worse situation than this.

I am in a skimpy (SLUTTY) tiny little red sparkly bikini that somehow qualifies as a devil costume.

Every single boy (taken, single, old, young, fat, skinny, YOU NAME IT) pretty much drops what they're doing to stare. AT MY ASS.

HE IS IGNORING ME AGAIN!!!!!

You'd think that the costume HE picked out would attract his attention. You'd think that after that positively mind-numbingly amazing kiss he might, I don't know, TALK to me.

Ha. No.

In fact, he hasn't talked to me since he took me back home THAT DAY. Which was a complete disappointment, by the way. No sooner had we left the store than his cell phone rang, bringing him "urgent business" or whatever. So he dropped me (quite literally) at home and left.

Sometimes, I really hate him.

And here I stand, four days later, all alone in a corner while crazy drunk people dance and make out.

Oh yeah, it's a blast.

Did I forget to mention how completely GORGEOUS he looks right now? I caught a glimpse of him earlier as I was walking around.

Three words:

No. Shirt. On.

A pro boxer. He dressed up as a pro boxer for a costume party. Does he even like boxing?

Basically, he's wearing a pair of navy blue shorts with boxing gloves hung around his EXTREMELY-WELL-MUSCLED shoulders.

I swear, he's just ASKING for girls to jump him. And let me tell you, I am not the only girl noticing his drop-dead sexiness. I'm pretty sure he is currently surrounded by a group of girls several people thick.

Serves him right, damn pervert.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey…" the strong scent of alcohol hit my nose like a wall, bringing me out of my thoughts. A very large (and veeeery drunk) boy leered at me, his eyes focused on something definitely below my chin. He was at least two heads taller than me and had absolutely massive muscled shoulders. Just looking at him made me feel ten times smaller than I actually am (which isn't very big to begin with). I sighed loudly. Tonight was going to be very long and very boring.

"Sooooo, beaut-i-ful… whatchya up toooo?" he managed to slur out, placing an enormous leg-sized arm on the wall behind me. His glassy stare didn't budge an inch.

God. Why me?

"HEY. EYES—FACE," I snapped, shoving his chin up with my hand. He laughed stupidly, sending waves of alcohol breath washing over my face.

"Yor kinda pretty, y'know?" he said, inching closer as I backed up onto the wall. "Wanna let me getcha a drink?"

Damn.

I opened my mouth to inform him what he could do with his drink, but the words died in my throat.

Because Ikuto walked into the room.

A smile broke out across my face before I could stop it. A huge, dopey, completely unattractive smile.

And then it died.

Because following Ikuto were about seven completely deadly-sexy senior girls, all in outfits less substantial than my own (which is actually quite an accomplishment). They were draped all over him! I'm pretty sure they would have tackled him already if they weren't too drunk to move properly.

And the damn pervert wasn't stopping them!

Sure, he looked annoyed, but he made no move to get rid of his posse. Instead he just let them carry on pushing their boobs in his face.

The enormous boy noticed my smile-turned-death glare and turned to look at what grabbed my attention. My stomach churned like a blender set on whatever level comes after puree. Anger gathered from every corner in my body, focusing on one thought.

IKUTO. SHALL. DIE.

"Man, that Tsukiyomi's sure got it lucky with chicks," the massive hulk in front of me said, finally realizing what I was nearly murdering with my glare. A low growl sounded deep in my throat as one girl threw her arms around his neck from behind.

Really? Did I really just GROWL?

"Heh, I'm way better than that pretty boy," the hulk continued, swinging his drunken gaze back to my boobs. He smiled wickedly, leaning in closer.

GAG.

"So, what 'bout that drink, huh?" he asked, alcohol-laced breath bombarding my abused nostrils once again. I opened my mouth—and was cut off by a very loud and piercing laugh from one of Ikuto's fangirls. My eyes snapped over to him automatically.

He was smiling. At the sluts.

You know that insanity line that broke earlier at the costume store?

Yeah, it just snapped again.

My head swung back to the monstrous boy, staring him down with a fire that could have sent porcelain up in flames. He blinked, thrown back by my complete attitude flip. "Yes. Bring me a drink. In fact," I reached out to a passerby and grabbed their plastic cup. "I'll just drink this,"

I downed it. The whole cup of beer. All the while staring at Ikuto.

"Bring me more," I snapped at the boy, who looked slightly confused but triumphant. He walked away dazed.

I don't think it would be very nice to tell him I'm using him in a fit of insanity.

His loss.

He was back in a matter of seconds, both hands full of beer. He held a cup out to me and I drank it like I was dying of thirst.

Still nothing from Ikuto.

A slight buzz settled right behind my eyes. The hulk looked around smiling like he had won the grand prize. I threw the cup to the side after I had finished, and made my way over into the center of the room.

Oh yes, I was going to dance.

I swung my hips slowly at first, but gained confidence as the buzz took over. I could tell I wasn't really thinking anymore. I mean, I actually let the hulk start grinding on me. But that didn't matter.

Because Ikuto was FINALLY looking at me. Not the sluts.

YES!

And suddenly, the world came crashing down. Because in a matter of seconds, the hulk grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder (not gently), and practically sprinted to the nearest bedroom.

Oh holy shit.

He tossed me down onto the bed, crawling on top of me to keep me from moving. And let me just say, there was NO WAY I was moving with practically a ton on top of me.

I am so screwed. This definitely was not supposed to go this way.

"I know you want it," the hulk breathed in my ear, placing his giant hands on both my shoulders. His mouth moved down my neck slowly until he bit down hard on my skin. HARD. I screamed, starting to thrash about. As if I would be able to shove him off.

"GE T THE FUCK OFF ME!!!" I yelled in his ear, hoping to create some sort of reaction. He laughed. Obviously hulks have eardrums as strong as steel.

"Hmmm, fuck? I suppose…" he mumbled drunkenly, moving his hands down to my boobs.

And I shut down.

If nobody would come to my rescue, then why even try? I obviously wasn't worth it.

Even Ikuto wouldn't come to save me now. He had all the airheads he could ever want.

I cringed as his mouth covered mine, pretty much suffocating me. Gross. GROSS. But what could I do? This was like eating dirt compared to Ikuto…

Damn. This sucks. Here I am getting sexually assaulted, and all I can think about is Ikuto. How pathetic am I?

Wait. What am I even doing?! I should be resisting!

Strength flooded my limbs, and I started thrashing around wildly. His lips managed to stay on mine, but I could hear him grunt as I kicked him a few times.

Oh no. He is NOT getting off this easy.

Summoning up all my strength, I wound up my leg as best as I could. And then I let rip.

And kicked him straight where it hurts!!

He lifted up from me (thank GOD), howling and clutching at his injury. I shoved him off the bed straight onto the floor where he laid, moaning. I laughed in triumph.

Suddenly, the door flung open with a BANG! I jumped at the sudden noise and turned toward the doorway. (I know, I just defeated the hulk… but I jump at loud noises. Oh well).

Ikuto.

A huge mix of every emotion possible piled up in my chest, making my heart hurt. Ikuto ran over to me, hands grasping my face as he searched for injuries.

"Amu," he whispered, his eyes full of pain. I felt one of the emotions bubble up past the others.

Anger.

"WHAT?" I screamed, pulling away. He reached for me again but I smacked his hands away. "So you finally found time in your busy schedule to come find me? Wow, I must be special," Tears burned down my cheeks as hurt and fear managed to rise as well.

"Amu," he said forcefully, grabbing my chin. (quite hard, I might add). He spun my face to his and looked directly into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

WHAT?

My jaw dropped. "Really? I just got sexually assaulted and you're asking me if I'm OKAY?" I screeched. His eyes widened and his hand tightened on my jaw.

"What?" he whispered, his voice full of anger. His eyebrows slanted dangerously down.

"You heard me," I mumbled, the tears of hurt turning rapidly into sheer relief. "Oh my god, Ikuto," I broke out into full-fledged sobs, covering my face with my hands.

Embarrasing.

But then the most wonderful pair of arms ever bestowed upon mankind placed themselves around me tightly. Possessively, even.

Heaven.

"Amu. Did he really…" Ikuto's voice wavered off. I swore he was shaking slightly. I shook my head, because words were definitely not getting past my tears. His arms gripped me tighter as I cried. He let go slightly, pulling back to inspect me. I kept my hands firmly over my face, afraid to look at him. I heard a small gasp as he touched the fresh red mark on my neck.

And then he was gone. I lowered my hands, looking for the glorious arms.

Oh my god.

Ikuto picked up the hulk by the color of his shirt and dragged him up to eye level. The hulk stared, frozen solid in fear.

"I swear, if you EVER come within 10 feet of my girlfriend ever again, I WILL NOT hesitate to end your life in the most painful way possible. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Ikuto hissed with such venom in his voice that the hulk cringed and nodded.

WAIT.

Did Ikuto just say the g-word?

"Now LEAVE. This party AND my life!" Ikuto threw the hulk at the door who scrambled away quickly. He looked over to me with eyes full of remorse.

And even though he had ignored me all night, I couldn't help but jumping up and hugging him with all the strength I had left.

Because against every sane notion I possessed in my brain, I had fallen completely head over heels for him.

"Amu. There aren't enough words for how sorry I am," he whispered in my ear, hugging me just as forcefully. "I was surrounded by that annoying pack of girls the whole time. And when I finally found you, you were already talking with that guy… I guess I just kinda wanted to make you jealous,"

Oh my god. He was admitting things. Guys NEVER admit things like this.

I so love him. It's not fair.

He pulled away slightly and lifted my chin gently with his hand. "Amu. Will you forgive me?"

I smiled.

And pulled him down to kiss him.

Heaven.

"Hey, Ikuto,"

He pulled away, looking up at whoever called from the doorway. Seriously, what was with people interrupting these completely amazing moments?

"What?" he hissed, glaring daggers at the boy holding a broken vase.

"Well… there's kind of this food fight going on in your living room… I just thought you might want to know," he said awkwardly.

Oh, he is SO going to pay for ruining that moment.

"SHIT!" Ikuto hissed and ran for the door. And just like that I was all alone in the bedroom.

Wow.

Back to square one.

I sat down on the bed, staring angrily at the doorway Ikuto had disappeared through.

And then…

"AMU!" Ikuto cried, running back to the door. "Just wait! I'll be right back!" he yelled and took off again. The happy fuzzy feeling replaced all the disappointment in my stomach.

Because I knew, no matter what it took, Ikuto would be back. For me.

And that made me happier than I ever thought possible.

Damn. I am so in love with him.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I know i'd enjoy if comments were left behind! Thank you for reading! Until next time,

~artist-chan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I decided to add on another chapter to this wonderful story. I just got the idea and it sat in my head, kicking me until I finally wrote it. So ta-dah! And btw, I have no other ideas on this story, so send me some if you'd like it to continue and I'll try my best. Thanks!

* * *

_Dear Ikuto-_

SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH

_Ikuto-_

SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH

_Love Muffin-_

… Oh my god.

WHAT AM I WRITING? Obviously something's wrong with me.

I stared down at the piece of paper covered in heavy scribbles. Why was I doing this again? I mean, I'm completely terrible at writing in the first place.

SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRAAAAAATCH

I crossed out my last (and most embarrassing) attempt at beginning the letter I had set out to write.

I am so pathetic. I can't even write a letter to my own boyfriend.

BLUSH.

Oh god, am I blushing?? Great. I am blushing at the thought of Ikuto being my boyfriend. I really am pathetic. I mean, who does that? Blush at the thought of their completely gorgeous boyfriend?

BLUSH.

Oh. I guess I do.

Let's see… I set out to write this letter because Ikuto went back to college. Boo. I figured it would be really romantic and all that stuff and then Ikuto would read it and fall even more in love with me and so on. Of course, I failed to remember this is ME we're talking about.

You know, for all that to happen I kinda have to write the damn letter first.

What does one write in a love letter?

I grabbed at my hair in frustration, throwing my pen away to some unknown location in my room. Not as if I'll need it. There was no way this letter was getting written. My thoughts kept getting jumbled up! Before I knew it I'd be saying something completely stupid like "Ikuto, each day without you is like a day in the desert without water…"

A smile spread across my face of its own will. Not only was that line completely tacky, but it was cliché and sappy and I would absolutely love it if Ikuto said something like that to me-

Wait. No.

I shook my head furiously, wiping the smile off my face. I cannot afford to fall this hard for Ikuto.

I got up from my desk and flopped onto my bed, hugging a pillow furiously. Ikuto was in college. Several hours away. With TONS of beautiful, glamorous, amazing girls that would be willing to give their left leg to spend one night with him. And as history shows, Ikuto is usually more than willing to comply. Thus appears the problem of keeping Ikuto interested in me, the little miss unglamorous nobody from his hometown.

Maybe I should write this letter after all…

Before I knew it I grabbed a new pen and pulled the sheet of paper toward me as I sat down at my desk. Words flew from my hand so fast that I could barely tell what I was writing.

_Hey Ikuto,_

_I don't know if you get a lot of letters, but it seemed like something fun to do, so I decided to write you one. DON'T GO FEELING ALL SPECIAL, I was just bored. It's not like I was worried or anything. I mean, what would I have to worry about? You're off at college receiving higher education while I'm stuck back here, watching the days tick by slowly while you're gone. I hope you're having fun doing whatever you do outside of class. You probably go to all the cool parties, right? With all the hot college girls that would love to… _

_I bet those parties are fun. I bet you MEET lots of people… cause parties are really good for MEETING people like hot college girls, right?_

_I'm doing fine, I guess. I'm kinda lonely without you though. All the guys in my school still hit on me. That's pretty annoying. I don't enjoy being popular as much as SOMEBODY I know. Tons of girls hit on him and he just eats it up. Doesn't he sound stupid?_

_You know, it may sound stupid, but I miss you. Every day without you is like a day stuck in a desert with no water. And I hope with every single grain of sand in that desert that you miss me too._

_So, yeah._

_Love, Amu_

I took a deep breath, leaning back in my chair.

There was no way that Ikuto was EVER getting this letter. I'm pretty sure that I'd die. Like get trampled by elephants or fall into a never-ending hole.

I could feel my cheeks heat up like fiery coals as I folded the letter into a tiny rectangle. My eyes drooped heavily and I realized that I was completely wiped.

Damn, who knew writing a letter took that much out of you.

I dragged myself into bed, fully dressed. Slowly I shut my eyes, hugging a pillow furiously as I attempted to squash the thoughts rampaging through my head. At this point, I'd wind up staying awake all night. I breathed in slowly, willing sleep to take me.

…

There was no way I'd be sleeping tonight. Damn that pervert for taking over my thoughts.

I rolled over, opening my eyes and staring out the window. What was I thinking? I could never compete with the glamorous girls Ikuto used to date. I mean, they might as well have been supermodels or whatnot. And they were probably willing to give him that one thing that all boys want…

Oh come on. You know.

…

Oh shit.

…

IKUTO'S HAD SEX.

Shit! I've never really thought of it that way before!

Great. One more thing to add to the list of why I am completely incompetent. For if there is one thing I'd like to keep intact, it would be my dignity as a lady to KEEP MY LEGS CROSSED.

At least… until I can be sure. With Ikuto. But with him, who knows when I'll be able to be sure! For the love of god, I'm doubting him ALREADY, and we've only been together for like, a week? Yeah.

And now I can't get it out of my head! Ikuto's had sex! Experience! HE WANTS TO BUMP UGLIES. FUCK!

Furiously I whirled out of bed and grabbed the small rectangle that was the letter. I tore it open and grabbed the nearest writing utensil in a vice that should have snapped the poor thing in half. Frowning dangerously, I scribbled a post-script underneath my signature.

_P.S. - TSUKIYOMI IKUTO! YOU'RE A MAN-WHORE AND I SWEAR I'M NOT GIVING YOU __ANY__! SO GIVE UP ON ME ALREADY AND SPARE US BOTH THE HEADACHE._

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and slumped down in my desk chair. For some reason, I was no longer tired. At all.

Fuck adrenaline and all its effects. It's 1:00 AM and I should be asleep like the good little girl I am.

Suddenly, a _CRASH_ sounded from somewhere downstairs along with a mumbled "_FUCK," _A whole other reserve of adrenaline set loose in my veins as my heart pumped erratically. There was no way any of my family was up this late (all of them being goody two-shoes as well). My breath stuck madly in my throat as I tiptoed over to my door and cracked it open.

Footsteps.

OH MY GOD! WE'RE BEING ROBBED!

Panicking, I grabbed the nearest heavy object to myself (my hairdryer… a valiant sacrifice) and crept out of my room, too scared to breathe. The footsteps stopped, then got louder as if coming toward me. It was all I could do not to scream right then and there. I ran to the top of the stairs and stood, hairdryer held high above my head. The stairs creaked slowly as the thief climbed up them… and with a fierce battle cry (as quietly as possible) I jumped forward and swung mightily, smirking as my hairdryer connected with a midnight blue head.

Wait. Midnight blue.

"FUCKING HELL, AMU?!"

Oh sweet god. Smite me now.

Ikuto fell heavily to the ground, his head clutched in his hands. I stood, frozen, hands still extended with the hairdryer in strike position. My brain short-circuited for a few seconds as it struggled to comprehend the impossible situation.

"IKUTO!?" I almost screamed, but caught myself at the last minute. A moan of pain was what I received in response. "Shit! Ikuto!"

"God! Do you fricking keep a baseball bat in your room or something?" he muttered, struggling to stand up and failing. He looked up from the ground and peered at my face in the dim light. "My head feels like it was hit by a wrecking ball!"

I lowered my hands slowly, still staring in disbelief.

"It's a hairdryer," I said numbly, feeling the beginnings of embarrassment setting in. A short laugh escaped his throat before he winced in pain.

"A hairdryer. Honestly? I can't believe I've been bested by a fucking hairdryer," he whispered, shaking his head gently.

What the FUCK am I supposed to do now? I've just smashed my boyfriend's head in with a hairdryer. What's step two in "How to be a complete and total moron For Dummies?" I held out a hand, and he stared warily up at the hairdryer in my other hand.

"Ikuto, come on, before you wake up the neighborhood with your complaints," I whispered. Sighing, he reached up and grabbed my outstretched hand. A small shock traveled up my arm where his slightly rough skin brushed mine. Blushing, I pulled him (not so gently) to my room, where I deposited him on my floor.

"Jeez, way to welcome a guest," he joked, rubbing his head. I set my hairdryer down and watched him look around my room. A thousand questions bubbled up to my tongue, but as things usually go, only one made it past my cursed lips.

"IKUTO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I hissed, my face surely turning red from anger (and from being in such close proximity with Ikuto. In my room. At night). He frowned, eyes pausing on my desk in its state of disarray.

"I believe the more pressing question is 'Why did you feel the need to smash me in the head with a hairdryer, Amu?'" he smirked, eyes finding their way back to mine and causing all the breath to vacate my lungs (as per usual). I stuttered angrily, not finding the right words to put together to voice my incredible amount of frustration at the blue-haired idiot currently sitting on the floor in front of me. His smirk grew even larger, and I hated him even more for it. Finally, my mouth managed to spit out the perfect words for such an occasion.

"Get out, moron,"

He feigned hurt, and placed a hand over his heart as if he was in pain. "Amu, how could you? After I traveled all this way just to see you?" His eyes flashed with that familiar mischievous glint that made me shiver.

And in the next second his face was right in front of mine.

Damn him.

His breath was warm and vaguely minty and caused my mind to fog up quite nicely. Not to mention the fact that his deep sapphire eyes drew me in like warm, swirling whirlpools. Already my traitorous thoughts had run away with me and he was drawing closer when all of a sudden…

_The only thing boys want…_

My eyes flew open from their half-lidded state and I shot backwards into the wall. My heart thudded painfully as he frowned, confused. "Um… uh… I, uh, I'm gonna go check if my family woke up…" I stammered out, and ran from the room. I ran to the bathroom and shut the door, panting heavily. My eyes met my reflection and I almost laughed. Panicked eyes were wide and a massive blush covered most of my face.

Why must I always be so embarrassing? It's like a terminal disease.

And more importantly, WHY IS IKUTO HERE AT ONE IN THE MORNING?

Seriously! I've only spent the past few hours (when I should have been sleeping) thinking about him. How is it fair that he just gets to show up at ridiculous hours in the morning?

And for what reason do boys come over at ridiculous hours in the morning?!?!

I sat down (more like flopped down) on the closed toilet and grabbed my head in an attempt to stall my spinning thoughts. I took a deep breath and tried to force my blush back down (to no avail, may I add. But I can pretend I did). After a few seconds I determined I had spent enough time "checking on my family". Carefully I crept out of the bathroom and down to my room. I took another deep breath and readied myself to kick Ikuto out (the only logical thing to do in such a situation).

"Ikuto, you have to lea…" my words stopped as I choked on the air that suddenly seemed 10,000 times heavier. My heart nearly stopped and a dull roar echoed in my ears.

Ikuto sat lazily on my bed. READING THE LETTER.

…

Of course, I never should have left him in my room.

This was a rookie mistake. After years of dealing with him I should have known better.

He was reading the fucking letter.

…

I stared at him for a second, completely silent.

Then that poor, abused sanity line broke once again.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO. I DON'T CARE IF YOU JUMP OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW, YOU ARE OUT. NOW,"

He looked up at me, something akin to a smile combined with a pained grimace covering his face. It was the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen. Gently he folded the letter into its small rectangular shape that I meant for it to forever stay in. I swear I saw red as he calmly slid off the bed and placed the rectangle on my desk, and turned to face me.

"Amu..."

"I swear, I don't want to hear it," I cut him off, tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes. Damn.

He remained silent, but didn't move. I looked away, wiping my face furiously. There was no way he would get the satisfaction of seeing me full-out cry.

"Amu," he whispered.

And once again, he appeared in front of my face, wiping my tears away with his cool fingers. My skin burned like fire as the fingertips dragged lightly across my cheeks. Which of course only made me cry harder (which made me want to just full out hug him for support. Boo).

And then his arms were around me, and my damned worries flew out the window as I melted into his embrace.

"I swear to god, Amu. Are you trying to kill me here?" he murmured into my ear, and I buried my face in his chest. Because even though I hated him, I was still completely and ridiculously head-over-heels in love with him. I mumbled something illegible into his chest as a reply. His arms tightened around me.

"I wish I could say I wasn't an asshole. I wish I could whisper in your ear and keep you tucked away safe forever. I wish I could tell you that nothing could ever go wrong for you, because I would make it so," he whispered gently, causing my tears to trickle down my face in full force. "I can't tell you that I'm perfect. Far from it. But Amu..." he broke away to look directly into my watery eyes. "I can tell you that right now and for as long as my life lasts, I am yours. Completely and without question."

Tears poured from my eyes as he pulled me back to his chest. I felt my heart break and sing at the same time as his words echoed through my mind.

"But just to let you know, I'm pretty sure that you gave me head trauma with that damned hairdryer. That's twenty times worse than any headache this could ever cause," he said, an edge of a smile filling his voice. I laughed into his chest, not bothering to smack him on the head like he deserved. Because, let's face it- some things will NEVER change. Including Ikuto's obnoxious need to constantly poke fun at me.

Oh well.

Gently, he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to my bed. I could feel sleep dragging on my eyelids like giant 1000 lb weights. His warm arms withdrew and I almost automatically reached out for him. How embarrassing.

"Ikuto…"

He chuckled softly, brushing hair from my face, each touch of his fingers causing shivers down my spine. "Poor Amu. Doesn't want to be lonely," he smiled.

"Ikuto… just stay," I whispered, my brain clearly muddled by exhaustion. I half expected him to laugh at me and leave.

And then a soft pair of lips pressed on top of mine, causing my sleep-deprived mind to explode into a fireworks festival. I felt him smile, and suddenly he was right next to me, snuggling up under my many blankets with a happy sigh. I stared, dumbfounded, as he made himself comfortable.

"I-Ikuto…" I mumbled, staring at him with a confused look most assuredly covering my face. "What are you doing?"

He smiled happily, and I felt my stomach fill with a million butterflies. "Just go to sleep, Amu," he whispered, placing a small kiss on my forehead. I blushed a brilliant red that would be the envy of fire trucks everywhere.

"Will…you be here when I wake up?" I mumbled, managing to blush even more (which was quite an impressive feat, I must say). He smiled, almost laughing as if my question was funny.

"Amu. I'll be here today, tomorrow, and every day after that,"

I swear, sometimes he just _wants_ me to melt into a giant mushy puddle.

But I wouldn't mind.

Because he'd be there.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took forever and a day to write… who knew that college was so busy? I sincerely appreciate you reading my story, and I would absolutely love for you to leave me a review. That would make me melt into a giant mushy puddle of happiness!!

Remember to send me ideas if you want it continued!

Thanks, and until next time, ~artist-chan


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello, dear reader! I must say, I truly thought I was good and done with this story with the last chapter, but thanks to my friend Kaite I was blessed by the inspiration fairy! So I present to you chapter four of To Pluto and Back.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

So, I'm pretty sure that it's the end of the world. Right now. Apocalypse, here I come!

Honestly, I should have known that allowing Ikuto to sleep over was definitely not the best idea I've ever had. Not with the parents I've been blessed with. It's just… it was so late, and I was so tired, and Ikuto was so warm and snuggy, and the next thing I knew…

"AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Whowhatnow?" I jolted up, blinking rapidly around my room in search of the yell interrupting my (very peaceful) sleep. For about two seconds I blinked up at the horrified face of my dad who was standing, petrified, in my doorway.

Several things happened at once.

As the gears in my head groaned into motion, I began to notice key pieces of information- Ikuto was still in my bed. My father opened my door to find me fast asleep with Ikuto IN MY BED. Ikuto was still asleep, IN MY BED! The dominoes were beginning to fall, and they were not going in a direction of my choosing.

Ami came sprinting into my room at my dad's yell, obviously curious as to why he looked as if the world was going to explode at any second. Noticing I was awake, she ran over and jumped onto my bed, unaware that I was not alone.

"Amu, what's wrong with da- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH IT'S A BUGGULAR!" she screamed (not hearing my dad calling "Burglar, Ami! Burglar!"). "CALL THE POLICE, A BUGGULAR!"

And then Ikuto, said burglar and cause of all my problems, blinked and grumbled, "What the hell is going on here? Burglar?"

"BUGGULAR!" Ami yelled and crawled over to where he was still laying down. "GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

"MOMMY, COME HERE NOW!" my dad yelled, close to tears. I grabbed Ami and pulled her off the bed. I was beginning to come to terms with the gravity of the situation.

"Amu, what's happening?" Ikuto mumbled, grabbing my arm and snuggling up to my side. I swear, if this wasn't equivalent to my death sentence, it would have been really cute. As it was, I was sort of afraid for my life.

"I'm pretty sure we're about to die," I said as I heard my mom's footsteps run toward my room. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

"Oh… my," I heard my mom say. I think she went into shock.

"MOMMY, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DOOOOO?" my dad wailed. "OUR COOL-AND-SPICY DAUGHTER… WITH A… A…"

"Daddy, go wait downstairs, " my mom said, her tone turning businesslike. I opened my eyes to see her push my hysteric father out of the room. "Ami, go watch TV in my bedroom for a little bit, okay?"

Ami pouted. "But what about the buggular?"

"Just go," she sighed, gesturing out the door. Ami went, but in the very disgruntled fashion of someone who has just been denied access to something wonderful.

And now, it was just my mother, Ikuto, and I left in my room. I could not have pictured a worse situation to be in. Ikuto sat up slowly as he realized what exactly was happening.

"So," my mom said frostily, glaring at us. She knew all too well of my past with "that pestering Ikuto boy". I heard Ikuto gulp. Frankly, I was too terrified to do anything but stare back at her. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto,"

Ikuto froze. I chanced a glance over at him. He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I almost giggled, but caught myself. He cleared his throat and said in a small voice, "Yes?"

"Why don't you come downstairs for some breakfast?" my mom said, turning around to head back to the kitchen. "You must be hungry. You too, Amu. And maybe we should get some ice for that wicked looking bump on your head… it looks like you were attacked with a baseball bat!"

What?

I think the world really has ended already. Honestly.

* * *

Ten minutes later found myself and Ikuto sitting across the table from my too-calm mother and teary father. A stranger situation I could not imagine. My mom sipped her mug of coffee and Ikuto took a bite from his toast. I looked at my food, finding it about as appetizing as a pile of grass. My dad took no notice of his food, faintly mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Cool… Spicy… Boy… Daughter…" Otherwise the table was silent.

My mom set down her mug and looked at Ikuto. "So, Ikuto," she said briskly. Her words held the promise of an avalanche of trouble.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. I could totally tell he was trying to appear all confident, but seriously. Who could possibly be composed after being found by my parents in MY BED?

"How old are you exactly?" she asked. I swear, all the effort going into x-ray technology is a waste. Moms have the x-ray glare down perfectly.

"21," he said. I nearly slammed my head down on the table. My parents were going to die of heart failure at this rate. He looked unconcerned with how much older he was than I, but I saw a really tiny amount of pink in his cheeks as he answered. My dad twitched and continued mumbling. My mom's eyebrows raised a bit, but otherwise she seemed okay.

"And you are in school?" she continued, gently patting my dad on the shoulder.

"Yes ma'am,"

"And you're majoring in…?"

"Music, with an emphasis in performance," he said. Great. So not only am I dating a man five years older than me, but he's a starving artist. My parents love him already. Not to mention the fact that they found him in my bed… they might as well join his fanclub at this point.

"That's quite interesting, where are you planning on taking that?" my mom asked as my dad began to slump to the floor. She grabbed his arm and held him upright.

"I want to tour the world learning more about the violin, and then join an orchestra. I'm thinking the London Philharmonic," he said confidently.

Wow. I didn't even know that about him. He always seemed like such a goofball that the possibility of him having goals didn't enter my mind. Go figure.

"That's an extremely ambitious plan you have there," she said, mildly impressed.

Wait. Tour the WORLD? LONDON Philharmonic?

I was suddenly VERY interested in my mom's next question.

"So, where does my daughter fit into those plans, young man?" she asked, her eyes taking on a glint of steel. I could see the entire scene as if it were in slow motion. This was the moment where Ikuto was either going to barely squidge by or fail spectacularly.

"Amu will be wherever is best for her. I would hate myself forever if I ever caused her any harm," he said, eyes blazing right back at my mother. "She will most certainly attend college. After graduating from high school of course,"

My mother looked at him, again using the spectacular x-ray abilities that only mothers have. My father stopped his blubbering and looked at Ikuto as if he could possibly be an alien from another planet. Ikuto stood his ground, his hands gripping his knees in what looked like a painful fashion.

"You realize what position you have found yourself in, son?" my mother said quietly after a few minutes of tense silence. Ikuto nodded, hands gripping even tighter. She sighed, taking another sip of coffee. My father looked between her and Ikuto, waiting for her decision.

"I believe that this could work out," she said after a bit, nodding thoughtfully. Ikuto blinked. My jaw fell open. My dad looked like he was nearly about ready to cry again, but thought better of it. "Not the most stellar beginning, I must say, but I think you've got the right stuff,"

"Thank you, ma'am," Ikuto said. I think he was still in disbelief.

"You've got a long way to go before I even consider forgetting this little incident though, you hear?" she said dangerously. "You've put your entire foot across the line. See to it that no more of you follows it over,"

"Yes, ma'am," Ikuto said. He sounded relieved. Who could blame him? I had expected him to get away with being drawn and quartered at the very least.

"And Amu," my mom turned her glare on me. "Don't think for one second that I've forgotten you. It takes two to tango," I blushed fiercely, and I'm pretty sure Ikuto did the same.

"I'd say you're grounded until I forget this incident. Does that sound fair, Daddy?" she turned to him, and he nodded, still looking very teary. "Now Ikuto, I'd suggest that once you finish your breakfast, it's about time for you to head home,"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you very much," he said, standing up from the table. I looked up at him.

So this is it- I am about to be separated from Ikuto for as long as my mom's memory serves.

I'm going to be an old maid.

"Amu! What are you doing? Escort your guest to the door!" my mom said with a tiny, miniscule smile.

"Yes, mom!" I said with a little bit too much enthusiasm. I did want a chance to say goodbye to Ikuto forever. I jumped up and ran after him.

I skidded into the front hall and straight into something warm and wonderfully comforting. Automatically, my arms wound around Ikuto's stomach and I buried my face into his chest. Hey, if I'm about to be separated from him for all eternity, I'm going to be as embarrassing as I want.

"Ikuto… I'm so, so sorry about my parents… I just," my voice withered away as his arms surrounded me in the tightest hug ever.

"Amu. It's my fault," he whispered. "I was tired, and stupid, and I should have woken up earlier and left… honestly, I deserve worse. Your parents had full rights to murder me where I stood," I giggled a little.

"It's not all that bad," he said, drawing away and running his fingers through my hair. "I just have to court you properly now is all. Which I was planning to do anyway," he laughed.

I smiled. And then, a traitor of a question bubbled up in my throat and I couldn't stop myself from blurting out, "Are you really going to tour the world? And live in London?"

He frowned slightly. "Amu. Are you really concerned?" I looked down at the ground. OF COURSE I WAS CONCERNED. This is IKUTO we're talking about. Ikuto, the crazy goofball who always managed to find himself in the worst of situations (if this morning was anything to go by). Ikuto, the "all-powerful god of sexiness".

"Amu?"

"Yes," I whispered, absolutely embarrassed.

And then his hands were cupping my cheeks, and he drew my face up into one of the sweetest kisses I'd ever received. I was melting, melting away- like snow in the sunlight.

"AHEM, IT'S A LITTLE TOO QUIET OUT THERE," my mom said loudly from the kitchen. Ikuto smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"Amu, you will never, ever have to worry about us," he said, grabbing my shoulders and looking deep into my eyes. "I promise you, as long as you want me, I will be yours. No matter how far apart we are." He looked at me, like he was waiting for some sign that I understood.

And as much as it embarrassed me to admit, I believed him.

I smiled, and stood up on my tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. His smile that followed was one of the most wonderful things I've ever seen.

"BUGGULAR! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE!" The sudden yell from the stairs was enough to make us both jump. I looked up and saw Ami scowling angrily at Ikuto. "And leave Amu alone!"

Ikuto smiled, and bowed slightly in Ami's direction. "Of course, Miss Hinamori," He turned back to me and whispered "Don't worry, I'll write you a letter back," with a wink, hinting back to the crumpled letter discarded somewhere on my bedroom floor.

I swear, sometimes he just loves to embarrass me.

And with a few embarrassed goodbyes, he was out the door and gone.

"The buggular is gone!" Ami cried, her small face showing relief. I smiled, and turned to head up the stairs.

"Amu, I hope you're going up to clean that messy room of yours!" my mom called up after me. "It's the least you can do after this fiasco of a morning!"

"Yes, mom!" I yelled, pushing open my door. My room, however, could wait just a little bit longer.

I think it's about time to start looking at colleges.

Colleges in London, if I were to be exact.

* * *

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed my latest installment. I sure know I did! And you know, just as the inspiration fairy blessed me, so too can the review fairy bless you...

Until next time ~ artist-chan


End file.
